As the degree of integration in integrated circuit devices has increased, the size of integrated circuit devices has decreased. Accordingly, the charge mobility of electrons and holes in channel regions of the devices may also be reduced. Various attempts have been made to address such problems; however, such processes may be relatively complicated and/or may involve relatively high manufacturing costs.